May the odds be ever in your favour
by Bectoriaaa
Summary: Twenty four young people are elected for the Hunger games, but only one can stand. How will Jack, Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida get themselves out of this mess. There is only one rule and thats survive or die trying. WARNING late chapters contain hijack!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay some things you need to know!**

**First off this is like my first proper fan fiction I've written so I apologise over grammar mistakes and whatever. I also want to warn that there will be boyxboy eventually since I'm a huge Hijack fan but I want to build it up and not go straight into romance. **

**My fan fiction is related to the hunger games! **

**I admit Im not a huge fan of the hunger games but i do love the story line and I've only just started to read the first book so don't dis me if i get things wrong since this is my fan fiction and i will change some things. **

**I might possibly have to make some OC's to make my story work, unless you want me to add some characters in then drop me a review. Please post reviews if you want more because I will only continue the next chapter if I get positive views!**

**One last thing I have made Angus a human because I couldn't think of anyone better to use. Also I couldn't think of Merida's last name so I made it up so I'm going to have to do that with Repunzal in the next chapter to. **

**P.s. My story is inspired by Kai1234 from her Clever, cunning, brave and loyal story. **

From the treaty of treason

In penance for their uprising each district will offer up a male and female between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public "Reaping"

These tributes shall be delivered to the custody of the Capitol.

And then transferred to a public arena where they will fight to the death, until a lone victor remains.

Henceforth and forevermore this pageant will be known as the Hunger games.

**Merida's POV**

Once again I awoke startled from falling out of bed, this was a usual event in the mornings. Although it wasn't impossible to wake up on the floor every morning when sharing a 4ft bed with your young three triplet brothers. They all fidget so much even when I dream I feel sea sick.

I looked outside the window, the grounds looked clear and for once clean from people. Since today was the reaping people would make most of there day off by having a lie in. Not me, I have mouths to feed, three brothers a mother and a crippled father. Yeah, battering a rouge dragon single handedly wasn't his best idea. Oh, did I forget to tell you? Down here in district 12 we have dragons. But thats another story.

Once I was dressed I ran out the door before the others awoke. I stopped at the wired fence that kept District 12 enclosed. I listened carefully to see if the wired fence was switch on, usually you could hear a slight buzz if it was on a high voltage, but today I couldn't hear a thing. I crawled underneath the fence where it was indented, parts of the fence was missing and it had been like that for a few years. Making it easy access for me to get free to hunt.

Once I was threw I ran across the meadow and into the forest, being aware of any poisonous snakes or lurking dragons that may surround me. I picked up my bow and arrows that I kept in a hollow log. It wasn't long before I spotted a doe, she was grazing close by and I kept low in the long grass and shrubs. I put my arrow in place and pulled on the bow string, I was about to shoot my target when a twig was stood on snapping it. There went my hunt running through the woods.

I looked back at the culprit who'd stood on the twig. It was a tall muscular black haired boy wearing a dirty white jacket, "My bad" He grinned at me. I rolled my eyes, fore this boy was my hunting partner, Angus.

"Aye, Don't worry about it Angus, it was only the first deer I'd seen in a year" I said coldly.

"Alright, so say you did hit it. What was you planning to do with that after you killed it. Can't exactly take that through the District without anyone seeing you" As much as it annoys me to say he's right, but he's right! The fact is we shouldn't be out here and when we do come out here we can only sell our stuff on the black market, since if the officials caught us, we'd be executed.

"Anyway, I brought you something." Angus rummaged threw his pocket to pull out a piece of bread.

"Thanks, what did it cost you?" I said before breaking it in half and giving him a piece.

He took the bread and we both sat down in the forest to eat it. "Just a squirrel, I think the guy took pity on me this morning, even wished me good luck" Angus shrugged and took a bite, treasuring every bite he took.

I nodded and took a bite of mine. Suddenly Angus spoke. "Oh I almost forgot, happy Hunger Games!" He said in using a Capitols accent. I couldn't help but smirk and join in.

"And may the odds be ever in your favour" I smirked at him as we both finished our bread. I would say I'm a good hunter and a lot of people knew it too, me and Angus have been hunting together for a couple of years now, He too is a great hunter and his not to bad with the girls either. But in all honestly I have never seen Angus as my type. His more like an older brother to me, and yes i do get jealous of other girls swooning after him, but only because his my hunting partner and if he were to get a wife then that could change a lot of things.

"C'mon" Angus stood once he finished his bread. "Lets go get something for tonight." After the reaping there is usually a big feast where we all eat to celebrate none of our families was elected for the reaping. Whilst the ones who's families did get elected ca coon themselves in their houses. We eventually made it down by the lake to catch some fish. Angus used a net he made of mesh and string to catch the fish with, whilst I used my bow and arrow. After rounding up half a dozen fish we began to walk back to the District.

Once we was back in the District we halved our hunt and traded it in for whatever good deals we could get. I traded mine in for a loaf of bread, herbs and a small piece of cheese. Whilst Angus traded his in for a loaf of bread and a couple of apples, which he was fond of. We said our goodbyes and wished each other good luck for the reaping before returning home. I could tell Angus was more nervous than normal.

You see if you want a years supply of oil and grain you can opt your name in more than once. This year my name has been put into the reaping twenty times, whilst Angus has been put in for forty times, since he has five people to feed.

As I walked into the house the boys where wide awake and lively, I had to give them credit even though it was a depressing time for our District they still seemed to put a smile on my face. But what would they know, there only eight so they don't need to worry about the reaping just yet. Here was Hamish chasing Hubert with dirty hands from playing with coal and Harris was just sitting upside down on our worn torn couch.

"Boys!" Yelled from a stressed and tired looking mother. "I have had enough! Can you please just sit still and be quiet!" All three looked at each other and sat on command. Mother let out a sigh in relief. "Thank you" She whispered. But she spoke to soon because soon enough Harris did an accident roley poley off the couch and the other two decided to join in.

Mother sighed and came across to me where I was putting away the groceries. "Now, it's time to make you look beautiful" She said as she laid her hands around my face and kissed my forehead. Mother didn't enjoy me going out to hunt, in fact she hated it mainly because she wanted me to go out and get a proper job like all the other girls in the District did. But I couldn't help it I loved going out into the forest, it was a sense of freedom.

I sat on a chair in my bedroom which I shared with my brothers. Mother was brushing my hair in silence for a while before she broke the silence. "Once we have feasted tonight I think you should go into the bakery tomorrow morning and ask for a job, I saw a sign on the window yesterday saying they need cleaners" I didn't say anything.

"Besides think of the new people you would meet and-" I soon enough cut her off.

"Stop it…" I said clenching my fists onto the dress, Mother had lent me which was one of her own. It was green with yellow ribbons around the waist. I looked hideous. Mother was still brushing my ginger curly hair.

"It wouldn't harm you to pick up some new skills" She had complete ignored me. Once she finished clipping my hair up I stood up quickly, infect it was so quick I thought I might have ripped the dress.

"Will you stop pretending nothings going on!" I said a bit louder than I was meant to. "We've been over this so many times! I'm a hunter mother and I know you don't like it but that's the only way this family will survive! Because if I'm picked today then you have to buckle up, because I'm the only one who takes care of this family!" I was panting from how angry I had got and breathed in and out slowly to calm myself down.

"Merida…" She whispered and I just shook my head not wanting to listen no more. Besides, it was now time to make it to the reaping. I looked at myself in the cracked mirror and didn't approve, I hated wearing dresses. I felt so stupid. I opened the door of the bedroom to where my father stood. He was a huge man with an artificial metal leg, which was black from working in the mines. I looked up at his ginger bearded face, his face looked sad and I wasn't sure if it was sad from hearing me and mother bickering or the fact today was the day of the reaping.

I smiled a reassuring smile at him and then walked past, I gave each boys a kiss on the head and told them to behave whilst I walked out the house towards the grounds where the reaping was being held. Once I was at the grounds we where lined up into gender and age order and stood before the stage. My family watched from the stands and I could see them because of my father and brothers instinctive hair colour.

I looked around over toward where the boys stood and saw Angus looking over at me, we gave each other a reassuring nod and smile before turning our attention at the stage where the Mayor of our district gave the introduction of the Hunger games. On stage sat two other people, one named Gothel who smiled very brightly but came across false. The other was a man whose name was Gobber, he was a previous winner from the Hunger games who won a few years back.

Gothel soon enough took over from the Mayor still showing a bright smile on her lips. She wore a bright pink blouse over the top of a faded pink dress and monstrous high hills. She looked even stupider than how I felt in my dress. "Right, Now let's begin." She said, still smiling, she walked over to the left hand side of the stage where a big fish bowl was held with names in. "Like always, ladies first" As she dived her hand in you could feel the girls around me hold their breaths.

Gothel picked out a name and brought it out of the bowl, she held it before her eyes before reading it out with that stupid smile on her face.

"Merida Stephens"

I felt the blood from my face rush down to my toes, I felt physically sick. Everybody looked back at me so it was obvious to who Merida Stephens was. I slowly dragged my feet throughout the crowd and onto the stage. "Ah Merida!" Gothel said putting a hand round my back. "So how old are you dear?" It took me a while to answer because I was still in shock, she said my name again when I came back into focus.

"S… sixteen" I said trying to hold back my tears which I was doing well in but my throat had a lump in and I think if she made me say one more word then I'd explode. Luckily enough she moved on.

"So there we have our first contestant from District 12" She said but suddenly I zoned out again as I stared over to my family where my mother was sobbing and my father's face was just hanging open in shock too. Gothel continued talking whilst I just thought about my family, how are they going to survive? The boys are to young to hunt and father has his mining job which he already struggles with his fake leg. I looked over at Angus and his eyes looked distraught. Finally I heard Gothel announcing the next victim.

"Hiccup Haddock"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the slow update!**

Jacks POV

A high pitch scream filled the air, my eyes shot open as I jumped out of bed and headed for the room opposite mine. Not again, not today I thought to myself as I shook my brother. 'Im here! Look I'm here!' I said hoping my voice wold calm him down. His scream eventually toned down to panting. I sat on the edge of his bed and wiped the sweat off his forehead with his blanket.

"J... Jack" is all my brother stuttered before burring his head into my chest. I sighed and patted his brown soft hair very similar to my own.

After sitting like that for a short while, I stood up and looked down at my brother. "C'mon, get dressed we need to go get breakfast" I said before walking out of his room into my own.

Our house was most likely one of the biggest of the district. But that didn't mean it was nice. Every floor board in the house squeaked, and the part of the floors that didn't squeak were the parts were the floor boards was missing.

The only reason why we had the biggest house was because it was a barn conversion. Your probably thinking of bright big windows of a barn conversion. Not on this one, in fact this house only had one window and that was in the kitchen which was also a bathroom. Hygienic I know, but we do have a curtain which our mother made so we didn't have to use the toilet whilst everyone watched at the dinner table.

It's only my mother, me and my brother that live in this house. My father died a few years ago, we was very lucky to be able to keep our house, since my father died we didn't get his income making us struggle financially. I decided to take over my fathers place, leaving school early to work on the farm, this way mother could keep her job and we could both contribute to the house and to the food that comes on the table.

I slipped my black pants on that had a couple of holes in and a white shirt, well it used to be white. My brother came out of his room about the same time as me. We both put our boots on and walked out the back door, onto our land.

We have one acre of land between my family sharing it with my uncle and his family. There house is literally right beside ours but only its smaller. We have a shed at the end of the field what the animals would share for shelter. Not a barn (that's where we live), just a shed with some hay thrown on the floor. Between my uncle and us we have 1 horse, 2 pigs, 8 chickens, 2 goats and 12 sheep.

These animals keep out house maintained. Without them we would truly struggle since we use them for marketing. Selling eggs, wool and meat once the pigs have mated you get the picture.

Me and my brother walked to the end of the field towards the shed in uncomfortable silence. "Jamie-" I started but was soon cut off.

"Don't Jack!" He shouted, louder than I think he was meant to. I stopped in my tracks and looked at him. He was shaking and looking at the ground.

I sighed and crouched down so I was at height level. "Jamie, nothing will happen, it happens every year, this is only your first year so your name is only entered once. The slightest chance of you being picked is so slim" I said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't say things you don't know! I... I've had so many dreams leading up to this day" he stuttered.

"And you don't think others haven't?" He still kept facing down not replying. I rummaged threw my pocket and took out a rusty gold pocket watch.

Jamie gasped looking at it. "T.. That's dads!"

I nodded and folding it into his hand. "Since the day he died I've carried it on me. Now I want you to hold it, it will keep you safe."

Jamie just held it in his hand starring at it. "I can't..."

"Yes you can! I want you to keep it. I promise you won't get picked." I then flung my arms round my little brother holding him close. I soon released him and stood up and smiled slightly.

"Thanks Jack" he said smiling. It seemed that the pocket watch may take his mind off of the games for a couple of hours.

"C'mon… last one to the shed is a rotten egg" I grinned and began to run and glanced back at Jamie who was also running looking as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

We walked into the shed to collect the equipment to milk the goats and collect the eggs. Once inside a familiar face was seen picking up a saddle. "Oh hi guys!" She smiled brightly wearing old jeans with a pink top that looked a bit baggy. Her blonde hair in a French plat so it didn't brush against the floor since it was so long and thick.

"Rapunzel!" Jamie grinned and ran up to her and hugged her. Rapunzel is our cousin from my fathers side. She sometimes helps out on the farm when she has a day off of school.

"Hi Jamie" Rapunzel smiled and hugged her young cousin. She looked towards me but I tried to avoid eye contact going to pick up some buckets laying on their side. Once I picked one of the buckets up underneath was a green looking frog creature which yelped causing me to scream and drop the bucket on top of the creature again.

Rapunzel gasped. "Pascal!" She ran over to the bucket and scooped up the green creature.

"Wh.. What's that!" I yelled pointing to it.

"Cool!" Was Jamie's response going on his tiptoes beside Rapunzel to look what she held in her hand.

"This is Pascal! His a chameleon"

"More like a demon frog" I muttered. The chameleon just stuck its long tongue out at me.

Rapunzel glared at jack and petted Pascal. "I found him a few days ago..." She suddenly went defensive putting Pascal on her shoulder. "You can't tell anyone! Not even my parents! They would never let me keep him... and if the authorities found out they would take him away and.. and.."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe" I said smiling slightly before rubbing my forehead in slight frustration. "How the hell does a chameleon get in district 11?"

Jamie kept his gaze on the creature and smiled. "Well we are right beside district 12 the home of the dragons. Lizards are from the family of dragons, so maybe he crept in from there" Jamie said.

I looked at my brother and patted his head. "Since when was you a lizard expert" I smirked and continued to gather up the buckets. "Anyway, I thought you weren't coming in today?" I asked to Rapunzel.

"I wanted to get some fresh air" she smiled and rolled her eyes. "Mother and father keep suffocating me making sure I' am alright, so I just wanted some space. So I thought Id come and groom Maximus." She said, her smile fading as she picked up a horse brush in her spare hand.

"Fair enough" I muttered.

"Can I help?" Jamie asked and Repunzel smiled about to reply but I quickly interrupted.

"No, we've got lots to do" I threw a basket to him. "Go collect some eggs, I think I can manage the goats on my own" Jamie sighed and took the threaded baskets to go pick some eggs. He took one more look at Pascal. "See ya later Pascal!" he then left leaving the other two on there own in the shed.

"Don't be to hard on him, Jack" Rapunzel said. "Everyone's nervous about today, I suppose you haven't eaten yet so that's why your so grouchy" she smirked.

I rolled my eyes and smirked back. "Haven't you got a horse butt to groom?" I grinned.

Rapunzel looked as if she was about to bring back a come back but stopped herself. Her smiling face dropped to the floor. "Jack… How.. How do you do it?"

Before I could answer she started again.

"I mean.. Today of all days your still smiling and being your normal self!" She said turning to look at me.

I looked Rapunzel in the eye for the first time since I walked into the shed and smiled ever so slightly to her. "Because life still goes on" I said before leaving the shed.

After walking back to the house carrying a dozen milk pints from the goats I was about to rest in the torn arm chair but Jamie stopped me when he walked in dressed in one of my old suits which no longer fitted me.

"How do I look" He said not smiling at all.

I smiled slightly. "Like a penguin" I grinned at his tux. He just rolled his eyes.

"Mum wants to see you" He said before sitting on the floor looking at a book.

I nodded and walked to her room. The first thing I noticed was a suit on the bed, it wasn't much different from Jamies, black and white but just a bit longer. It looked worn and old but it would do the job.

"It was your fathers" My mother said almost startling me since I didn't see her at the other side of the room. "He wore it when he was your age, kept it after all these years. I'm glad he did because I wouldn't have been able to afford another one" She smiled slightly but you could see from her puffy eyes she had been crying.

"It's fine mum. It's perfect" I smiled trying to reasure her. She came around and wrapped her arms around me and kissed my head. I just stood there in her grasp.

"I'm sorry, Jack. The last couple of years I haven't been the best mother and.. and I want to change that"

I rolled my eyes and pushed her away. "Well start proving that now. Get back to your old job and start earning, not for me but for Jamie! He needs his mum now and so do I! Its one thing saying it but the next is actually doing it" I huffed and grabbed the suit and walked to my room.

I may have been slightly harsh but I could have done much worse than what she's put us through.

Jamie and I were queuing up to enter our names into the draw. He didn't talk much but when we was about to part ways he grabbed my arm and I could see his tears forming. I bent down to his height again and wiped away his tear. "Got the watch?" I asked.

Jamie nodded chocking back his cry.

"Good, meet me here afterwards OK?" I smiled and stood. As I was about to leave he hugged my waist and walked to his age group. I then found my age group to stand with and glanced over to see if I could spot Jamie. Unfortunately I couldn't spot him anywhere.

Soon enough the show had started and there stood Gothel in her hideous outfit, big and bright. I mean who would wear that? I bet Rapunzel would even agree on that with me, talking of the devil I could then spot her with the other girls, I could also see a familiar green tail sticking out of her plat, which no doubt would be Pascal.

Soon enough the draw had come around and I could feel myself clenching my fists together. Begging and praying that my name would not be pulled out I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind.

"And the boy who will be entered in the games from District 11 is Jamie Overland!"

My eyes shot open. "Jamie?!" I almost yelled. I saw all heads turn towards my brother and I could finally spot him coming out of the crowd very carefully. No! This is not happening!

Jack ran out from his age group into the middle of the aisle where his brother made his way towards the stage. I gasped and tried to call out to him but I could't quite do it. Instead I ended out calling something else out. " I Volunteer!" I yelled causing all heads now to turn to me, including Jamie.

"J.. Jack?!" My brother called tears going down his cheeks.

"I volunteer as tribute" I said and saw Gothel grin turn wider than before.

"How interesting! Come along now!" She said as some guards rush me up onto the stage. I stood before Gothel and she was even more ugly closer up, I thought her outfit was bad but man you should see her makeup! I could probably take it off with a knife.

"Now dear whats your name?"

"Jack…. Jack Overland" I said staring down at the crowd. From the distance I could see my weeping mother.

"Now I bet that was your brother wasn't it?" I just nodded quietly. "Right, now thats out the way, its time to announce the girls!" She walked over to the ball that held all the names of the boys and girls of District 11.

Gothel soon enough plucked a name out of the ball and turned from the name she picked towards me. "Do you have a sister, Jack?" She asked smiling, which was clearly false. I just shook my head. She then turned away toward the crowd.

"The girl of District 11 is Rapunzel Overland"


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup POV

Soon after Districts 12 candidates had been announced Hiccup and Merida where took into the justice building on site where they both said a quick goodbye to there families. Soon enough they where transported from the district to the train station where reporters swarmed around the two trying to get pictures and ask questions. Body guards surrounded the two until they threw them on the train.

The train carriage was huge, it was like a long house on wheels, the first thing I noticed was the table full of food. I was soon over to the table stuffing my mouth with fresh bread, grapes and apples. I looked over to Merida who simply rolled her eyes at me. I then placed the food which was in my hands back on the table and slowly regained myself again.

"S.. sorry" I stuttered.

She didn't say anything she sat by the window of the carriage and closed the curtains but still kept peeking out the window. The silence was torture, I soon came and sat opposite Merida and looked at her. "S.. so what… d.. do you think will ha.. happen now?" I asked.

"You sure do stutter a lot" She said looking down at me.

"S… sorry"

"Stop apologising" I was about to say sorry again but stopped myself. She sighed loudly before talking leaning her face on her hand on the arm rest. "Well I guess we are now on our way to the city, but before we fight to the death we are treated like royalty" She said glancing around the posh train carriage. "We also need to meet our mentor who I'm guessing was the guy at the District"

I kept nodding to show I was listening but our attention was soon turned as the door of the carriage opened and in stepped Gothel and another familiar face. Gothel stood before us and smiled brightly whilst Gobber just collapsed onto a sofa. Something about him seemed off, thats when I realised he was obviously drunk, you could smell the liquor on him a mile away!

"Let me give you both a quick tour before we sit down to eat" Gothel smiled and turned her back to us. As she walked past Gobber she slapped him on the head but he just grunted falling into a deep sleep. "Right this way Merida and Henry" She said walking out the door.

"Erm it's H…Hiccup" I called catching up to her as Merida dragged behind.

"I thought that was a nick name?" She said glancing over her shoulder at me. I just shook my head. We soon stopped outside a door and Gothel opened it allowing us to enter. "Now Hen… I mean Hiccup this is your room"

I took a good look around and couldn't believe the sight of the bedroom inside a train. Who could believe something this amazing could exist inside a train. There was a double bed and a flat screen TV. Also a dressing room and I could also spot a big round bath tub through another door which i guess is the bathroom.

"Is… Is it hot w.. water?" I asked.

Gothel smiled almost rolling her eyes. "Well of course darling why wouldn't it be!" I looked over to Merida who was looking at the wall. "Well come back to the other carriage in an hour and then we shall have dinner" She smiled and closed the door with Merida leaving me on my own.

I sighed as they closed the door and went through to the bathroom and turned on the bath, after a couple of seconds I could see the steam forming. This would be the first time I've had a hot bath in a very long time. I then stood in front of the bathrooms mirror and looked at my dirty skin and baggy clothes. The smart clothes are my dads old one, they didn't fit properly since I am quite small and skinny. As for my father his a rather big man and always has been apparently, you would never have thought that me and him are father and son.

I went back into the main room and opened the wardrobe which had several outfits inside. I took out a pair of skinny jeans and a green shirt and threw them on the bed. I went back into the bathroom and turned off the bath. I peeled off my clothes exposing my flesh into the bath tub, so I had a few scars and bruises here and there but my father told me it was only to make me strong for if I was chosen to be in the games.

I sunk into the bath sighing as the warmth of the water hit my pale body, it felt so good. I then closed my eyes and tried to relax, but that was becoming difficult knowing what was to be hold for us in the next couple of days.

I walked back into the dinning carriage and noticed the food on the table had been changed to roast chicken and fresh vegetables. It looked and smelt so good. Around the table sat Gothel and Gobber. Gobber looked more sober now, well I say that but there he was with a big glass of wine in his hand.

Gothel looked over at me and smiled. "Ah Harold! There you are come, come sit" She said patting the chair beside her. Would it kill her to remember my name? I sat by her and reminded her my name once again and she just giggled to her self. "So, em Hiccup, tell us a bit about yourself! I bet you have very interesting dragon killing stories, yes?" She smiled.

Gobber laughed into his glass and for the first time I actually got a good look at him. He was a big man (well anyone could notice that) with a long blonde moustache which looked like he kept good care of. I also noticed something wrong with his arm and then it clicked, it was a prosthetic. It was well designed because I hadn't even noticed it until now. I think he must of noticed me starring since he moved that arm onto his lap.

"Him?! Kill a dragon" Gobber rolled his eyes and drank some more of his wine. "Now thats a sight I'd love to see" I could feel myself going red with embarrassment. The truth was, he was right. I couldn't kill a dragon, everytime I tried I chickened out and then I was the one who was almost kill.

Gothel rolled her eyes at Gobber and turned back her attention to me. "So how old are you, Hiccup?" She asked finally getting my name correct.

"You should already know that" A voice called from the door of the carriage. Merida walked over wearing jeans and a basic T-shirt. Her hair was wet but it looked so much cleaner than before. She plopped herself beside Gobber who just looked her up and down.

"I find it hard to remember twenty four profiles, darling" Gothel said sipping her wine.

Merida shrugged and started piling her plate up with food and began to eat with her knife and folk. "I.. I'm fifteen" I finally said breaking off the tension between the two. I then began filling my plate.

Gothel smiled at me and watched Merida and me eat for a short while before talking again. "It's nice to see you District 12's have lovely table manners, all the other Districts don't seem to have any, like filthy mongrels!" She muttered.

I think that might of gotten to Merida since after that she started to use her hands to eat, from the corner of my eye I noticed Gothels eye twitch. I couldn't help but chuckle quietly to myself.

Soon after we was done with the meal, Gothel lead us to another compartment of the train. It was like a cinema, there was a big screen projector and a couple of seats surrounding it. From there we watched the reapings from the other districts to see who we was going up against.

From District 1 was an older boy called Jim and a younger girl called Jenny with red hair. District 2 had a dorky looking boy called Felix and a young girl called Vanellope, who actually looked quite feisty from a first glance. District 3 was a boy named Andy and and a girl called Penny. District 4 was a guy who looked like he belonged in the wild named guy and another red head named Jessie. From District 5 was a chubby boy named Fishleggs and a feisty ginger named Eep.

"Ah look, another pair who's parents hated them by giving them ridiculous name" Gobber interrupted. "At least you won't feel left out, Hiccup" Gobber said raising his glass of wine towards me as if to toast.

I rolled my eyes and kept watching the tape. From District 6 was a tall muscular guy who looked like he could take out a big grizzly with one hand. "Is he even in the age range to be in the games?" Merida asked, but nobody answered. His name was Mor'du and he came with a chinese girl named Mulan. From District 7 was a guy that looked the same age as me but more beefy. His name was Snoutlout his partner was a very your girl going by her nick name Baby Tooth.

"And she just looks to young" Merida commented again but this time pointing to the screen. From District 8 was a very tall older boy who wore dark clothes and even his eyes looked dark and baggy, he kind of gives me the creeps looking at him. His name was Pitch and the girl from his District was a chubby blonde named Sandy. District 9 apparently held twins named Ruffnutt and Tuffnut. What where the chances of them both being picked? District 10 held a handsome older guy named Flynn Rider as well as a skinny blonde girl named Astrid.

As for District 11 they held two cousins name Jack and Rapunzel, but this reaping took longer than the rest to be shown since there was some sort of commotion going on. It seemed the boy who was chosen volunteered for his brothers sake. I watched Jacks reaction and was actually amazed that someone could volunteer for someone else. I knew you can volunteer but to see someone actually go through with it…. it took guts and courage.

Before we could watch our own reaping Merida turned the projector off. "No point in watching something we already know" She grunted. "Besides, we don't have long and you" She pointed at Gobber who was still drinking his drink. This time Merida walked over to him and snatched the glass and poured whatever left was out the window. "Need to start giving us tips as our mentor" She narrowed her eyes. I could see Gothel grin as Gobber was getting scolded.

Gobber didn't look to happy, I sunk back in my chair. "You want to know the first rule about surviving the games?" Gobber asked, Merida just stared at him. "You got to get people to like you. No likes, no sponsors, no sponsors then no food or medicine "

Merida was breathing heavily, I think through anger, she then soon stomped off back to her room. Gobber stood up and looked at me. "You know kid, you don't talk much" Gobber said. "I like you a lot" He grinned and walked out the room.

Gothel grunted. "Well its best you go get some sleep, big day tomorrow!" She grinned.

"Oh yes the day before Im thrown in an arena to fight to the death!" I said sarcastically. Either she didn't hear me or she chose to ignore me since she quickly exited the carriage.

**Just a quick recap these are the people who are from the other Districts incase you cant figure it out, there slightly random since I started to panic not knowing who to use haha so sorry about that guys! Also be warned majority of these characters will DIE haha sorry im not very sympathetic am I lols**

**District 6- Mor'du and Mulan (Brave and Mulan)**

**District 5- Fishleggs and Eep (HTTYD and The Croods)**

**District 4- Guy and Jessie ( The Croods and Toy Story 2)**

**District 3- Andy and Penny (Toy Story and Bolt)**

**District 2- Felix and Vanellope (Wreck it Ralph) **

**District 1 - Jim and Jenny (Treasure Planet and Oliver & Company)**


	4. Chapter 4

Rapunzels POV

After me and my cousin was announced to be this years Districts 11s candidates we were taken to the justice building in our District. Usually candidates would be put in separate rooms to say farewells to there families but since me and Jack are family they made an acceptation and we said good bye together.

I'm very close to my parents so saying good bye to them was heart breaking. "Now make sure y.. you don't forget to brush your hair ev.. every day" My mother said crying into my hair as she hugged me. My father hadn't said much he just kept a close hold on me and my mother.

"I will mother" I smiled sadly, trying to reassure them that I was brave

From the corner of my eye I could see Jamie crying into Jacks chest, sobbing out words like, he shouldn't have done that for him. You could see Jack trying to be brave by smiling and ruffling his brothers hair. Jamie handed something to Jack, but since Jamie back was facing me I couldn't see what he gave to him.

Jack thanked his brother and stood to look at his mother, his face had dropped from his brave smile and he was almost glaring at her. My father stood to watch Jack, knowing that the pair haven't had the best relationship in the past few years.

"In a few minutes, I'll be walking out these doors and I need you to stay strong!" I watched as he clenched his fists to his side. Aunt Angie was on the verge on tears. "Not for me, but for him!" Jack pointed to Jamie who had silent tears down his cheeks. "No more running away, because I won't be here to pick up the pieces! Uncle Marcus and Aunt Amelia have enough to worry about without you adding to it!"

Jack was now breathing quite harshly, once he took a few deep breaths he soon calmed down. He then threw himself at Aunt Angie and whispered something in her ear. I'm assuming it was something nice because she soon straightened her self out before hugging him as tight as she could.

Once they were done my father put a hand on Jacks shoulder. "Don't worry, we are family we look out for each other" My father then turned to me and back to jack. "And thats what you two have to do"

"We will" Jack responded and smiled ever so slightly to me.

Just as my father was going to speak again he was interrupted. Our time was up, Jamie and my mother were both dragged out the room screaming and crying. Oh that hurt so much! Knowing that I was not going to see them again, I mean C'mon the only ever violence I've been in is when I knocked Jack out with a frying pan! (It was an accident, I _swear_)

As soon as the door was shut after them the floods began. I held my hands to my face and just sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. I felt Jacks hand touch my back to comfort me, but that didn't stop me. I only stopped crying when I heard a familiar squeak from my right shoulder.

Thats when I remembered Pascal, I totally forgot he was nesting in my hair whilst all this was going on. I smiled at the chameleon and rubbed my finger under his chin.

"You can't take him with you" Jack said sternly.

"Watch me" I smiled. I couldn't leave him here by himself, he needed me… I need him.

Jack was about to abject but the door opened, and we were soon transported to the train awaited our arrival of the translation, number of them shouting out questions which I couldn't hear. I told Pascal to stay low so he wouldn't get caught.

The train was outstanding, it was nothing I thought a train would look like if I was ever to ride one. And here I am riding a palace on wheels. The carriage held a long wooden table which could fit about a dozen people around. It also held a couple of sofas around the carriage.

Before we set off Gothel and another large man with white hair and a beard walked into the carriage. I stood very close beside Jack not sure of whats happening. What did these people want?

Gothel smiled brightly. "Jack and Rapunzel Overland, the to cousins! How odd this year has turned out to be, since just the other day I picked two twins out of the dip"

"It must be fate!" Jack replied with a smirk.

"Ah cheek!" Gothel grinned. "I do like a District with personality!"

Jack just rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the big guy. The santa clause look a like was about to introduce himself but Jack cut him off.

"Nicholas North, winner of the games 25 years ago, Im assuming your our mentor… right?" Jack asked raising his brow.

I looked at Jack and back to the big guy. How does Jack know all this?

Nicholas nodded. "I see you've done your homework young man"

Jack shook his head. "No, you knew my father. He always spoke highly of you when he was alive"

Uncle Paul? He knew this man? I've learnt not to speak of uncle Paul to Jack anymore since its always a difficult subject. The two of them were close, inseparable, but when he died it was like Jack adjust to the fact. That was a sad time, especially with Aunt Angie running off and leaving the two boys to defend for themselves.

Nicholas tilted his head slightly confused by what Jack was saying. Jack rolled his eyes and let out a slight false laugh.

"Paul Overland? Pfft, Of course you can't remember him I should have known"

"Paul Overland?" Nicholas asked and then smiled as if he was recalling a memory. "Paul! I remember him. A good farmer, a good worker! And above all a good friend"

"Yo.. you remember him?" Jack stuttered.

"Why of course! How could I forget that mischief master! and of course the one good with the ladies in school!" He chuckled slightly. "I was slightly younger than you when we met in school. He would find a way to cause trouble and of course blame everything on me!"

I could see Jacks lip twitch, it was as if he wanted to smile but wasn't allowing himself to.

Before Nicholas could talk again Gothel interrupted. "We have plenty of time for chit chat! But right now I would like the Overlands to go get washed up and ready for dinner."

After a couple of hours I was washed thoroughly and smelt amazing. I've never felt so clean and fresh in my life! We don't get hot water at the District and its a treat when we could afford soap. We spend our money more on food than material items at home. I even got to wash my hair with conditioner! Just having my hair washed properly made me feel 100 times better, but that didn't stop me thinking of the next few days a head.

I walked into the carriage wearing some jeans and a top I found in my temporary wardrobe. Jack was already sitting down at the table with Gothel and Nicholas just chatting normally as if it was a normal family get tougher. How can he act so cool about this? It kind of makes me angry.

Pascal once again was nesting, hiding away in my hair. I sat down beside Jack, he too looked so much cleaner. Soon enough some waiters piled in carrying trays of food. The smell flooded the room and I could even hear Jacks as well as mine stomachs grumble. We were starving.

I looked to Jack who kept his eyes set on the food before him, he had a slight bit of saliva escape his lips. It was a slightly funny sight. Once the waiters dissapeard both me and Jack threw the food on our plates. Jack even used one hand to pile his plate and stuffed the other hand with food to his mouth.

I could see the disgusted look on Gothel face but I just ignored it. I honestly didn't care what i looked like all i thought was FOOD. Every now and again when I was sure no one was looking I would slip a piece of fruit or veg to Pascal. His tongue would only come out of my hair to grab the food.

After dinner we talked to North (He told us to call him this for now on) for a long time. Gothel walked back to her room for sleep but North told us what to expect for the next couple of days. He told us that tomorrow is the last day of the reaping for District 12 after that is go time. He said that we would have to promote ourselves anyway we could to get sponsors.

It all seemed a lot of work to be doing, but he told us if we wanted a chance to survive then we must do as he says. I quite like North and I can see Jack does to, he was different from Gothel and the rest. He was honest and he knew what the real world was like.

"Ouch, You wait to I tell my lawyer about this!" I heard Jack hiss from over the curtain.

"Jack, you don't have a lawyer!" I sighed calling over the curtain to him.

"That's whats North is for, right?"

"Erm… not exactly…." I said

"Ouch!" he yelped again.

Today was the day we meet our stylist, we both laid in small curtain rooms beside each other, of course I couldn't see my cousin since the curtain gave us privacy. We haven't met our stylist just yet though, he said he didn't want to meet us till after we've been cleaned up. So he had his prep team deal with us first.

Two large women surrounded me, I was laid out on a table just wearing my underwear. This was so embarrassing, I just kept my eyes looking up to the ceiling avoiding any eye contact.

RIIIIIPPPPPPPPP. I flinched as one of the women pulled a wax strip off my leg. RIIIIPPPPP again with the other leg the other women pulled. I tried my hardest not to whine. I didn't want to come across weak… looks like Jack was doing well at that. _Not. _

After about 30 minutes my whole body felt red raw from being de-fluffed. The only hair left on my body was the hair on my head and little of my eyebrows. After waxing they began plucking the left over hairs… they must of had brilliant eye sight because I felt like a naked mole rat by now.

After they were finished they allowed me to go back to my cousin. I slipped my clothes back on and went into Jacks cubical. Jack was topless when I walked in, his chest looked red along with the underneath of his eyebrows.

"Seems like I wasn't the only one who was plucked for a roast dinner" I smiled.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it. Did you know how long it took me to grow my chest hair? OR my tache?" He said rubbing his upper lip.

I couldn't help but laugh. "You?!" I questioned. "With facial hair!" Now I was really laughing.

"Hey! I did have a few strands growing!"

I rolled my eyes controlling my laughter to calm down. "So what do you think will happen now?" I asked.

Jack shrugged. "Well I guess we wait for our stylist. He will then probably wash and model our hair"

"o.. our hair?" I stuttered.

Jack nodded. "you nervous about if he cuts your length? Because remember what North said, we can't argue with him since his the best we got to getting sponsors."

I shook my head. "No its not that.. its just.." All of a sudden I was cut off by a little squeak from my shoulder.

I went quiet and looked up at Jack who was glaring at me. I went slightly red and my chameleon friend came out of hiding from within my hair.

"You STILL have that thing!" Jack shouted pointing at Pascal.

Pascal narrowed his eyes and nuzzled himself in my neck. I rolled my eyes.

"What did you expect me to do with him?! Through him out the train window!?"

"If that would mean him being gone then yes!"

I narrowed my eyes and was about to respond but the curtains drew back and a tall muscular man with grey but stylish hair walked in. "Well, well whats happening here then?" He had a strong Australian accent. "Infact, I don't care" He shook his head and introduced himself to us as Aster Bunnymund. Of course Jack found this hilarious. "Something funny, boy?" The stylist asked.

"Seriously, bunnymund?" Jack scoffed.

I looked at Jack and nudged him to be quiet, but the Australian accent man just laughed. "I wouldn't take the piss out of the one who's styling you, if I were you" The man narrowed his eyes smirking slightly.

Jack soon enough shut up.

I stayed outside another curtained room whilst Aster insisted he sorted Jacks style first. I could hear Jacks protests from inside. What happened to doing what they said, hey Jack?

I sat outside the cubical room on a bench, a huge plant pot on either side of the bench. I didn't like being left by myself, it gave me time to think of my family. The way my mother and young cousin was dragged out the building kicking and screaming. I sighed to myself.

"I bet your hungry aren't you, Pascal?" I said looking down at my small friend.

The creature looked up and nodded. It made me smile that he could understand me. "Don't worry, we will have lunch soon Im sure"

I heard a cough from my right and looked over to see another girl. She had long (Not as long as mine) curly red hair. It was quite beautiful actually. She sat on a separate bench beside me waiting outside another curtain cubical.

I looked over to her, not meaning to stare. She glanced back which made me smile, but she blanked me and got up and walked away. I sighed. "This isn't the place to make friends, is it Pascal?" I said stroking my chameleon.

I could hear Aster and Jack starting to finish up. I panicked slightly and put Pascal in the flower pot beside me. "Alright Pascal, keep low I'll be back soon"

As soon as the curtain was pulled back I shot up and stood in front of the two. I first looked at Aster and then looked at Jack and back at Aster.

WAIT

I looked back at Jack, I started looking from his feet up to his face. This WAS NOT Jack! Jack had brown hair, brown eyes and brown eyebrows!

This Jack had bleach white hair, bleach white eye brows and light blue eyes.

"Well say something then!" Jack said crossing his arms.

"Ja.. Jack! you look so.. so different!"

Aster smirked crossing his arms. "I'm pleased with my latest art piece"

"Your making me regret taking the mick out of your name now" Jack grunted.

"Whatever Jack Frost" Aster grinned.

"No, Ja.. Jack you look.. look good! You actually look…. hot!" I admitted.

Jack went red slightly. "A bit incest isn't it?" Jack smirked.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Anyway enough of this. Lets get this show on the road" Aster lifted the curtain open and signalled for me to go in.

"Here I go" I whispered to myself and walked inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry slightly slow at updating but Im camping this weekend which should give me time to write up on my ipad since I get bored down there. So the next chapter should be here soon! Hope this chapter is alright!**

Merida POV

So today is the day we advertise ourselves. We've been groomed and dressed the way our stylist thinks will get us more sponsors. Today is the first day we will actually see who we go up be honest we didn't look much different, just cleaner. Oh and the fact that they stuck fake sideburns on hiccup. No, I'm being serious.

When he first had his look renewed he avoided me for a good couple of hours. But he soon slipped up and I couldn't help but laugh in his face. He looked like a dork. But even though he looks like a dork, he isn't that bad. I mean his actually quite a sarcastic bastard, which is funny.. but also dangerous…

If I start becoming friends with Hiccup then that means I won't be able to kill him. And if I can't kill him, then it gives him more the chance to kill me. But who knows, hopefully I won't have to kill him, someone might get there before me. I don't mean to sound harsh but… his weak.

So anyway, we are both standing in front of our stylist dressed in black fitted all in one suits. It's a bit to tight for my liking, I feel like Im not allowed to breath out. Our stylist has big blonde afro hair, she's a rather large women who wears bright red glasses. I'm not a fan of hers, but I guess I should be. She's known as Tamantha.

"Splendid!" She said in her high pitched voice, her lips curling into a smile as she admired her handy work. "Now just one last thing!" She said as she walked out the room to retrieve something.

"Can't… move…. can't …..breath" Hiccup whispered, pretending to gasp for air.

I couldn't help but snigger slightly but soon addressed my self as she walked back into the room holding something in her hands.

"Capes!" She announced.

"What are we batman and catwomen?" Hiccup asked.

Tamantha glared at Hiccup and then shook his comment off. He linked the capes on to our outfits. "District 12, the home of the dragons" She smiled. "I want you both to stand out at the ceremony tonight. This is going to be Districts 12s year" She grinned.

District 12s year? Is she for real, she only met us yesterday and now she think we can actually do this? Well its not like we got much of a choose.

"Tonight, you will both be on fire!" She grinned.

I raised my eyebrow. By the way she grinned I could tell she wasn't talking compliments anymore.

"and when you say on fire…." I said. "You mean looking on fire or.."

"No! You will actually be on fire!" She grinned once more.

"Oh boy" Was all Hiccups reaction.

It was soon time to board our horse cart. Our cart and horses were black, the cart had gold outlines of a dragon as well as our District number. As we boarded I looked at Hiccup who was looking at me. I could tell he was nervous by how much he was shaking.

Hiccup opened his mouth about to say something but soon shut it tight when a clacton blowed and the horses moved out of the building we was in temporary and joined the back of a cue of other people in horse carts, which must of been the other districts.

Today is the first day we meet the other Districts, I say meet but I mean stand in the same room with them. Gobber told us not to form any bonds with the other districts since it would make it easier for them to kill us if they knew our weaknesses. As our horses pulled us into the town centre there was hundred, no thousands of people stood to the side of the road clapping and cheering.

All of a sudden I could feel warmth from my back. And thats when I remembered about our capes going to be on fire. I flinched slightly thinking I might be burnt alive before I got the arena. But the capes didn't hurt at all. In fact they caused quite a uproar to the crowd. Since now the crowd were cheering District 12 and Im pretty sure I kept hearing my name which made me smile. I felt my hand being thrown in the air. When I looked it was Hiccup holding it up, I retrieved it back quickly.

"What are you doing?!" I snapped.

"T.. Tamantha told m… me to before we le.. left!" He stuttered.

I sighed and then held his hand back lifting ours both in the air smiling brightly.

"Merida?" Hiccup shouted trying to grab my attention over all the noise.

I looked at him with a slightly raised eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Are you going to kill me?" He asked with his deep green eyes staring at me with no emotion.

The question threw me off track. How was I suppose to answer that?! Was I going to kill him? It's not like I want to, his a nice lad.

I opened my mouth but no words came out, Hiccup then looked away from me staring onwards as we stopped in the City centre. All the districts horses and carts had made a semi circle so we could face a screen in front of us.

As the screen infront of us turned on the crowds of people soon hushed. A tall lanky man appeared on the screen with a pointy moustache. Do any of these people actually look at themselves before stepping out the house?

"Ladies, Gentlemen and Tributes!" He grinned. "I would like to welcome you to the start of he Hunger Games!" As he said that the crowd went wild. As I looked at the other Districts some of them where even cheering. The guys from District 6, 7 and 8 were the ones who cheered. Although two of them looked quite beefy, at for the other one he was skinny and actually looked rather creepy. He gave off a boogeyman vibe.

"For those who do not know of me, I am Mildew. The keeper of the games!" Another cheer from the crowd. "And I welcome you tributes and I can't wait for tomorrow nights interviewing to get to know each and everyone of you even better!" He smirked.

The master of the games rummaged on more about the games and the tributes. But I had zoned out of listening by now. I wanted a good look at the other tributes to see who I was up against. I looked to my right at District 11, I had to admit the guy from there was pretty hot. But I couldn't remember seeing a white hair lad when watching the reaping's. They must of gone all out to style him.

The girl beside him looked familiar, she had blonde long hair and when I say long I mean LONG! Her hair actually came off the cart and trailed along the floor. She then looked over to me and I quickly looked away. Thats when I remembered, she's the same girl who smiled at me earlier. I didn't return the smile, I'm not here to make friends.

Next was District 10 the guy from there was quite handsome to. Although he did look like he was in love with himself as he was winking at some of the audience. The girl beside him punched him in the arm and looked as if she was scolding him. She to had blonde hair, but it wasn't long like District 11. She looked quite tough for a girl and someone who could put up a fight.

District 9 were twins who looked identical! It was like looking at a mirror between them. Except one had longer hair than the other. Between the pair they looked like idiots as they stood on the cart trying to wrestle, nearly causing the cart to tip. They should easily enough kill each other before anyone else intervenes.

District 8 was the boogeymans cart, he really did give me the shivers, brrr. He stood beside a short chubby girl with once again blonde hair. There was no interaction between the two likewise with District 7. The girl from District 7 looked really young, she must have been one of the youngest contestants and boy did she look nervous. She was shaking and biting her nails, I feel quite sorry for her to be honest.

I looked to her short beefy partner who just picks his nose, no wonder she's shaking. Shaking with disgust! District 6 holds probably the biggest tribute. He is HUGE! He has beefy muscles and several scars on his face. I know who I now will be avoiding. His partner seems completely different, low key and looking towards the ground. I suppose sometimes you have to watch for the quite ones to though.

District 5 has another beefy lad but instead of muscle its pure fat. He to looks nervous looking around the area every two seconds. Whilst his partner seems quite distracted in her own thoughts, smiling to herself. I'm not sure if she's happy to be here or is in a happy place with her thoughts.

District 4 has a red haired girl with plats, she looks quite calm as she watched the screen. Unlike her partner who is eyeing up the girls in the competition. District 3 has an average looking guy who seems he hasn't been in a fight in his life the same goes for his partner.

The lad from District 2 looks even dorkier than hiccup minus the side burns. He's eyes wonder around the room nervously as for his Partner. She's hanging on every word Mildew is saying, she too looks rather young, but she looks feisty too.

Last but not least is District 1 another good looking boy who looks quite the delinquent and a girl who also looks scared for her life. And so she should be, does she know where she is?

When Mildew exited the screen our horse carts pulled us to a building where we would be staying until the games. It was like a tall hotel and each District was given a whole floor each. Since we were District 12 we got the top floor and the view was amazing!

As soon as me and Hiccup reached the top floor we both ran to the window and looked down at the lit up city since it was late now. Gobber was to stay with us on our floor, and every now and then Gothel would show up before talking to the other Districts.

"You two should think about going to bed soon, it's been a long day and tomorrow is the training day were you chose your weapons" Gobber said his farewells and retired to his room.

Hiccup sighed. "His right" He began to back away from the window and turned towards his bedroom.

"Hiccup!" I called.

Hiccup stopped in his tracks but didn't turn back to look at me.

"About… earlier.." I started but Hiccup made me finish.

"It's ok" He turned his head and smiled. "If its anyone who is going to kill me. I want it to be you…. I know Im not going to win, so I want my death to be as painless as you can make it…"

"Hiccup…"

"No. It's fine." He smiled, but it was false. He was trying to be brave. "The day we saw our families in the justice building. My father came in… he left before our time was even up. But before he left he did say something. He said District 12 might finally have there winner" Hiccup turned his head back and began to walk to his room again. "And he wasn''t talking about me"

**Deep Hiccup DEEP!**

**anyway please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm a bit nervous with this chapter. I think it might be a smaller chapter than what i usually So sorry guys if its lacking something. But were getting slightly closer to when the games begin! Only a few more chapters away!**

Jack POV

The ceremony was long and boring, it only lasted an hour but it seemed so much longer. Here we were in our horse cart standing in line with the other districts looking up at a screen with the game maker in front. Everyone was wearing dazzling outfits that matched there partners.

Me and Rapunzel wore blue outfits, hers was a long dress that had a long trail so her hair rested on it. Aster did't want to get her hair dirty, not after all the aggro he went through to style it for her. There was so many knots that it took an hour and a half to deep clean. He wanted to cut her hair, but she wasn't having none of that! I've never seen Rapunzel be so stubborn before, I know she cares deeply for her hair but Aster is right. Her hair will get in her way during the games.

As for me I wore a blue suit, I feel stupid but whatever the stylist says goes apparently. I had to give him credit though, the white hair and blue contacts where growing on me. I mean as soon as we appeared in front of the crowd, I could here my name being called and even roses where thrown!

I'm not exactly into flowers but hey thats got to mean something right?

So this Mildew clown is going on about the rules of the games, which we all know. No fighting before the actual games begin and there can only be one winner. As he says this I look to my cousin who seems to be distracted by the other tributes. She's been a bit off this evening.

It might be because she hasn't seen the demon frog since she was being styled. She said she left him in a flower pot outside the curtain room, but when she returned he was gone. To be honest I was kind of glad he run off, since I knew he was going to just be another distraction. She might be in with a chance now… well kinda.

"Thats the girl!" Rapunzel whispered to me. "The girl I was telling you about earlier who I saw"

I looked over at the orange haired girl from district 12. She was looking at the other tributes, before long she was glancing our way. I quickly turned my head but Rapunzel on the other hand hadn't stopped staring. I watched from the corner of my eye as there heads locked and both quickly turned away. I couldn't help but snigger.

"Not funny" Rapunzel glared.

I just shrugged with a smirk. I looked over at the girl again when I knew she was no longer looking our way. I took the chance to examine the pair from District 12. They sure did make an entrance with there fiery capes. There entrance alone should get them sponsors so they shouldn't struggle to much.

I tried to remember the girls name from when we watched the reaping. Was it Merry? No that wasn't it. Melissa…. No… Merida! Ahha that was her name! and her partners name was… something uncommon.

I looked at the guy who stood beside her. He was shorter than her but not by much, he had brown chestnut hair and was rather skinny. Considering he should have been fed up some more by now you would think he'd put more weight on since the reaping. But there was something that was different about him since the reaping. He managed to have grown side burns, that was it.

They looked awful, I couldn't help chuckle to myself about them which then attracted the attention of the boy. Our eyes locked for a moment, he had these deep green eyes and I wondered if he too was wearing contacts. He quickly looked away and I could see his face turn to a beetroot red colour. Once again I couldn't help my smirk from his reaction.

The next morning came around quickly, when I woke up I got dressed in the only one outfit that was in the wardrobe. Every morning/ evening an outfit would be put in the wardrobe for me to wear and none the less when I met up with my cousin she would be wearing something similar.

I went down to breakfast where North, Aster and Rapunzel was sitting in silence having breakfast. I actually enjoyed Norths company strangely enough. Maybe it was because he knew my father or because his giving us as much advice possible.

As soon as I sat down in less than 25 seconds a servant brought me a fully cooked breakfast. It smelled amazing. I soon enough dug right in when I caught Rapunzel miserable face. North was the first one to say anything though.

"Now, Now Rapunzel why so glum? I can understand you not wanting to be excited due to your circumstances but I have a feeling something else is bothering you" North said trying to sound comforting.

Rapunzel sighed picking at her food in front of her. "I just miss Pascal is all" Suddenly she sat right up in her chair realising what she just said.

"Pascal?" Aster asked raising an eyebrow. "Who is Pascal?"

"Pfft! How could you miss that mangey horse?" I quickly said trying to find an excuse. "He wasn't a social being at all always whining and kicking" I laughed falsely.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "Only to you" She went along.

North seemed pretty convinced and changed the subject. As for Aster he just stared at me making me sink into my chair.

"So today is the first day of training. Any secret talents or skills you want to tell me about?" North asked raising an eyebrow between the pair of us.

I looked at Rapunzel who looked at me. Iv'e never used a weapon before and I don't have that many skills.

"Jack does a lot of work on the farm. Including heavy lifting. Could that help?" Rapunzel asked.

North nodded looking at me. "Defiantly!" He grinned.

"Well what about you Rapunzel? You got a good swing on you. You've knocked me out before"

Aster grinned. "Oh, really? Please do tell this story"

I glared at Aster and Rapunzel glared at me. "That was an accident!"

"So, its still something" I said.

"Well, your always getting into fights, when you used to go to school you would always get into fights!" She huffed as if to get one over me.

"Now, now children no need to battle just yet" Aster said.

North just looked at Aster and Aster went back to his food.

"For now I want you" He pointed to me. "To stay away from heavy lifting and you" He pointed to Rapunzel. "to stay away from the throwing station. You can practice here in this room but I don't want you showing your skills in front of the other tributes."

Both me and Rapunzel nodded to show we understood.

Gothel came to take us to the training centre. Me and Rapunzel boarded the elevator with Gothel who took us to the basement. When the doors open many of the other Districts where there. The training centre was just like I thought it was, like a gym with work out machines. But there was also different stations where trainers stood to train the tributes.

The stations consist of archery, survivor skills, sword fighting, fist fighting and many others including the ones North told us to keep away from.

"Well have fun" Gothel said pushing us out the elevator doors before they closed.

"And we could't come down the elevator by ourselves. Because?" I asked turning to Rapunzel.

She just shrugged looking at the ground.

"Oh come on! You can't still be worked up on that frog?" I asked.

Rapunzel gave me a death glare. "His a chameleon, Jack and I wouldn't expect you to understand since you don't ever get attached to things!" She huffed.

I rolled my eyes. "Cant you see? You would never have been able to take him into the arena. A rule Mildew said yesterday was we are allowed to take one personal item into the arena. And I don't think he means living things!" I almost yell.

For a moment we stood in silence.

We must of been arguing or standing in silence for a while because suddenly the elevator tinged and there stood Gothel and District 12. We both looked at the three not saying anything.

"You know the more you stand around the less benefit you will have using the facility" Gothel said with a big smile on her face.

I rolled my eyes and looked over to Merida. She just stood there glaring at me. Whats with everybody glaring today?! As for the guy, he had his face down to the floor again.

"I was just leaving" Rapunzel said in a huff and went to a station without me. I thought I'd leave her to cool down.

District 12 walked past and Merida muttered something. "Bloods not always thicker than water, but neither is water"

I blinked quite surprised that she spoke to me, well she didn't look at me but I assumed that was towards me since Rapunzel and I are family and everyone knows that.

I watched as she walked towards a station. Her partner followed but stopped in front of me first.

"S.. sorry about h… her" He stuttered and soon joined back to Merida.

**REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I've been working today and I just couldn't get this chapter out my head so here it is! Hope you enjoy *Bites lip* . **

Hiccup POV

I walked my way across the training room to face Merida. She was at a defence and fighting station with several others listening to the trainer. Geez why did she have to go pull a stunt like that for! Once I found her at the station I crossed my arms glaring at her. She eventually looked at me raising an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked.

"What do you mean what!" I said raising my hands unintentionally. "What was all that about?! You should stay out of other peoples businesses!" I said lowering my voice before I cause a scene.

Merida rolled her eyes. "I'm not here to make friends"

"And you shouldn't be trying to make enemies either! Who knows that guy could be a killer assassin!"

"You worry to much" She glanced over to the white hair guy who was now at the archery station listening to a trainer. "I very much doubt he is" For a moment we both watched him struggle to put his bow and arrow together.

"See" Is all Merida said and turned her attention back to the trainer teaching defence.

I sighed and decided I would go to another station. As I started to walk away Merida called out to me.

"Oh Hiccup, Just remember that all these tributes, are our enemies" She said not caring that some of the other tributes from her station could hear her.

I sighed and walked over to the camouflage station since nobody else was there. I sat down on a chair where the trainer was and he began to teach me about blending different colour berries together to make a unique disguise when in the arena.

I quite like drawing so this station was quite up my street. After the trainer was finished talking it was my turn to experiment with the berries and plants that laid out on the table. The trainer also taught me the names of each plants and also what berries and plants to avoid from being poisoned. So it wasn't just the districts I had to look out for, it was the berries to.

Whilst I mixed around some of the berries I gave my self a chance to look at the other districts in action. No districts were together in there partners not even the twins surprisingly. The girl was at the archery station whilst the other was at the combat station with Merida.

I guess its every man for himself when its gets to this stage. The sword fighting station had three guys from district 8, 7 and 6. They each had a trainer to train with but something was strange about the way the three acted. They wasn't ignoring each other, they all spoke as if they were… friends.

No. That wasn't it. They where trying to out power each other, to see who was the best. Although from looking at the three you would already know who would be the strongest. The guy from district 6 was HUGE, he didn't even look young enough to be entered in the games.

He obviously didn't know what it was like to be starved considering how big he was, although a lot of it was muscle. The three went onto the throwing station, which was close to me They had to pick up spears and throw them into the dummies in front.

First to try was the skinnier of the three, Pitch. He had dark hair and dark eye lids, he was a bit spooky looking if I had to be honest. From his appearance I wouldn't of thought he would be able to pick up the spear. I can't exactly talk though since I'm just a weakling.

Well he soon enough proved him wrong. He picked up the spear with no effort at all. He looked onwards at his target and began to run before throwing the spear 10 meters in front which lodged right through the dummies heart. I suddenly felt sick in the bottom of my stomach.

Next up was the short fat guy of the three, snoutlout. He kissed each of his upper arms before picking up the spear. I'm pretty sure he thought he had muscles but I wasn't to convinced. He then through the spear but it just ended up landing on the floor before it even touched the dummy.

I smirked slightly, obviously his ritual before thawing hadn't paid off.

"What you looking at?!" Snoutlout shouted over.

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Was I staring that much? I quickly turned my head away focusing on my camouflage.

"Oi! I was talking to you!" He grunted and began to walk over but soon turned back as the bigger guy said his name.

I sighed in relief as he walked back to his erm.. friends?

An hour later and we where sent to lunch. The cafeteria was on the same floor as the training room but you just had to go through double doors to get to it. The room was filled with table and chairs along with the canteen bar where servants served food on our plates.

I tried to find Merida but she was already sitting down at a small round table. My plate was filled with fresh vegetables and sausages. It smelt so good I couldn't wait to get dug in. I went over to Merida who looked up to me with a mouthful.

"Erm… c.. can I?" I stuttered.

Merida nodded and I sat down straight around the room not many tributes where sitting together. Only the odd few where sitting together including the three 'musketeers' who where sitting behind us. The twins where also sitting together but not a lot of conversation was being said by the look of things.

In front of us sat the long blonde haired girl, her hair was tightly platted so it wasn't dragging along on the floor. Her white haired cousin, Jack soon came over to sit down with her, but as soon as he sat down, she got up and moved to another empty table.

I could hear him sigh and mutter something to himself. I could''t help feel a bit sorry for him, must be tough when family suddenly turn against you. I should know.

Merida looked at me and turned in the direction where I was looking. "Hmm, something caught your eye?" She asked.

"Wh.. what?" I said being caught off guard. Once again I was starring.

"I don't blame you, he isn't that bad to look out" She smirked.

Suddenly I felt my face go red. "Sh… shut up!" I squeaked and she just laughed causing stares from the other tributes.

"Im only messing Hiccup!" She smirked and started eating her food again.

I sighed and began to eat my food again to when I felt something light hit the back of my head. At first I just ignored it but then I felt a few more light object hit my back and the back of my head.

"I see you've made some friends today" Merida said sarcastically tilting her head towards the trio behind us. I looked back and the three was smirking at me, Snoutlout even had a bread roll he was throwing and catching to himself. When I turned my head he then threw it at my back.

"Yeah… there the best" I smirked falsely and Merida rolled her eyes.

"Want me to say something?" She asked but I shook my head.

"No way, then they will cause you grief"

"They can try" She said not really seeing anything of it.

I had to give Merida credit, sometimes I think she forgets where she is. She acts so tough so fierce, but really I know she's just as scared as I am.

"Where not at school" I said reminding her.

"Might as well be" She said finishing her food.

After we finished our lunch we where taken back into the training room. We stayed there for a few more hours and I kept my distance away from the trio. After the training I was shattered, we retired back to our rooms and both I and Merida had early nights so we was ready to repeat the training tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**So I noticed yesterday that I had this story rated as K and I thought I'd better change it! Since this story will get VERY bloody! So I apologise to any of the people who I may have affended if I did (I doubt i did but whatever!) **

Rapunzel POV

My eyes fluttered open as I woke up in my bed made for a princess. I must admit I did love my new bed, it was huge and ever so comfy. As soon as I laid on the mattress I would sink into its cosyness. I could stay here all day, but I knew I couldn't.

I sat myself up and slid my feet out from the bed as well as the rest of my body. I opened my wardrobe to a blue skin tight outfit. I'm not to keen on the colour blue on myself, I much prefer pink. But if I wore pink that would mean Jack would have to wear pink and I don't think he'd be down with that.

Once I was dressed I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked well, no I looked really well. I've managed to put on some weight from all the food they've given me, no longer a bag of bones. My hair looked healthy from being washed regularly in hot water and conditioner. Wee couldn't always afford conditioner at home and we never had hot water which would cause my hair to knot. But now I have Aster who combs my hair every day for me.

I left my room and made it to the dinning room where North, Jack and Aster where eating there breakfast. Jack stood as soon as I entered and pulled out a chair for me to sit down. I was about to decline but I could feel North and Asters eyes on me so I sat. Jack then sat down beside me.

"Sleep well?" North asked drinking his coffee.

I nodded. I was still cross with Jack about what he said about Pascal. The truth is I was more mad because I knew he was right. I knew Pascal would be a distraction but he was the distraction I needed. He kept my mind off home and my mind off what is actually happening and where I actually am. I missed my little green friend.

"Is it true that District 12 battle dragons?" Jack suddenly asked to North.

North nodded. "A scale of a dragon can pay for a meal for one person at that district. But to take a scale you would have to slay a dragon. In District 12 schools have a dragon slaying class where they learn to survive from the beasts."

"Wow" Was all Jack could say. "I sure would love to see a live dragon up close"

"Oh yes and I'm sure it would love to see you too, Jack. For lunch" Aster smirked and moved round behind me to start brushing and clipping up my hair so it wouldn't be dragging along the floor.

Jack rolled his eyes and ignored Asters comment.

"So, another day of training awaits the pair of you. A little birdie told me that yesterday there was some slight tension between you both" He raised his eyebrow between the pair of us.

Jack looked at me. "Well…"

"That was my fault" I butted in. "I was missing my family and just took it out on Jack" I turned to Jack. "I'm sorry"

Jack smiled. "Hey thats what cousins are for to take things out on, right?"

I smiled back at him. I had been harsh on him and now I felt rather guilty.

"Remember what your dad said to us? We must stick together" Jack put his hand onto mine which rested on the table.

Oh no. I can't hold back my tears, suddenly they started to fall when Jack brought up my father. What where they doing now? Was father working on the farm? Was mother still crying over me? Maybe Jamie was ridding Max.

The elevator pinged and there stood Gothel, I quickly pulled myself together and once Aster was finished with my hair we made our way to the basement.

An hour into training and me and Jack where learning defence. Instead of using the moves the trainers taught us on them, we used them on each other. But obviously we didn't actually hurt each other. I was a bit clingy to Jack this morning, I think it's because of how I treated him yesterday and I really wanted to show him how sorry I was.

"Right" Jack said panting to catch his breath. "I'm going to head over to the throwing station. I want to practice with them bad boys" Jack pointed at the spears.

"M.. me too!" I said quickly.

Jack stood back straight. "Remember what North said? Your suppose to keep away from the throwing station"

"I know, but honestly I don't think I'd be that good. I mean the only violence I ever did was hit you with a frying pan! Thats not even throwing!" I pleaded.

Jack nodded. "Fair point"

We both made our way to the throwing station where the trainer taught us how to hold the spear and the correct way to throw it. There was four of us that stood in a line facing dummies several metres away from us. I watched as Jack threw his spear but he completely missed the dummy.

I was in-between Jack and another little girl from District 2. And when I say little I meant little. The girl had black hair tied in a pony tie by a red bow. She had long bangs by each side of her face. She looked so adorable! I remember her from the reaping, she was much skinnier then and now she had filled out looking healthy like me. She had a pretty name I remember thinking. Vanellope.

We both walked over to the rack of spears, I picked mine up first and watched as she struggled to reach. I picked another one up and handed it to her. "Here you go" I smiled.

She looked up to me taking the spear. Her lips twitched slightly and I thought she was going to smile and say thank you. Oh how wrong was I!

"I don't need any help!" She yelled and stomped back to her position, throwing the spear which went directly through the dummies head.

I blinked in total surprised and turned to Jack who had his mouth hanging open looking at the spear in the dummy.

"Small things come in big packages" Was all the girl said before skipping away to the same station her partner was at.

The guy from District 5 was also learning to throw but before he let go of his spear he retreated putting it back on the rack. He was obviously in shock from the girls performance. "I think I'll stick to the camouflage station" The chunky guy said nervously, before walking away.

Lunch was amazing. I had gravy on mash along with some fresh vegetables and sausages. Jack had the same and this time we both sat together. Jack finished his lunch before me sparing some sprouts. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"You know I HATE sprouts, even if I was starving I wouldn't eat it" He confessed which I did believe since when we were little this did nearly happen.

We where only about 8 years old when my mother brought home a stalk of sprouts, she cooked them all for the whole family and everyone but Jack ate them. You could hear his stomach groaning from hunger but he still never ate them.

I giggled. "Stubborn like always"

"Hey, not my fault. I did tell them to pick them out but do you think they would listen to the white haired kid?"

I giggled again. "They probably didn't hear you because they where to love struck with your look"

Jack smirked. "It starves to look this good"

"Literally" We both laughed quietly and I sighed. I have missed Jack, I've missed my cousin and it was all my fault from being such a bitch the last couple of days.

"Jack" I sighed, causing him to look at me. "I'm sorry for acting like a bitch"

Jack smirked. "Don't worry I'm used to it" He grinned and I just glared at him. Jack shook his head and smiled. "I'm kidding" He said and then turned his face into a serious expression. "Rapunzel, Like I said earlier we must stick together. I will die before I let anyone hurt you. Your my baby cousin but I honestly see you more like a sister"

I smiled ever so slightly and quickly embraced Jack into a tight hug nearly knocking both our plates onto the floor. Most of the Districts looked our way but I tried to block them out of my mind.

We continued our training right after our lunch. Me and Jack began to train in archery with the freckled boy from District 12 and a really handsome guy from District 10. The guy from District 10 was wearing a tank top so you could clearly see his upper arm muscles. He had facial hair on his chin which looked well suited for him. I must of been starring because he soon wolf whistled and winked at me before releasing his arrow hitting the target board.

I quickly looked away, my face turning red. Was tributes allowed to crush on other tributes? Surely not. I shaked my head trying to clear my mind focusing at the task in hand. I pulled back on my bow and released the arrow which hit the target board on the outside ring.

"Not bad, but not good either" Jack grinned.

I rolled my eyes smirking. "Oh please, like you can do better"

Jack smirked. "Challenge accepted" He said. I still find it hard to believe he can make everything seem like a big game of fun. He pulled back on his bow closing one eye and sticking his tongue out to concentrate. When he released the bow it went crashing into the target board about an inch away from the centre.

"Ah ha!" He jumped up grinning.

"Show off" I muttered.

Jack replied to my comment but I wasn't listening since I was watching the boy from District 12. It took him two attempts to line up his arrow since he kept dropping it. When he finally got into position his whole body was shaking causing his arrow and bow to shake to. He finally released the arrow shutting his eyes tight. But instead of the arrow heading towards the target board it headed towards the sword fighting class where the trio where.

The arrow literally skimmed the biggest of the three guys which shot into the wall beside him. The big boy made a roaring sound before storming up to the trembling freckled boy along with the other two behind.

"Didn't you hear the rules?!" Mor'du growled. "No starting anything until we are in the arena!"

"I.. I .. I didn't m.. mean too!" Hiccup stuttered still shaking.

The shortest guy out of the three then pushed past his 'friend' and grabbed Hiccups collar. "Oh you really are out for us aren't you dragon boy!" He snarled.

"N.. no!" Hiccup yelped.

Suddenly Snoutlout was shoved off Hiccup by another tribute.

Wait. Oh no.

"Hey now, no need to start anything, theres plenty of time for that" Jack said standing between Hiccup and the trio, eyes looking down as his back was arched up straight, trying to look tall, but he was no where near as tall as the other two guys in the trio.

Oh no. What was Jack doing? He just could't leave it alone could he? He just has to join in! His not even in our District why was he helping him?!

"Yes. He's right" Pitch grinned. "Plenty of time to tare each other .limb" His smile reached to each cheek bone.

I shuddered as he said that. This guy was a creep!

"Oi! Whats going on here!" The ginger girl soon rushed over looking to Hiccup. Hiccup shrugged bitting his lip, I don't even think he knows whats going on.. to think of it neither do I!

"Nothing. We were just leaving" Mor'du said turning away from the four and going back to there station along with the other two.

We all watched as they retreated back to the station. "I can't leave you alone for five minutes!" Merida began.

"Look it w.. wasn't my fault! My hand slipped, not everyone is a professional archer like you" Hiccup said and Merida glared at him before looking at me and Jack. I have a feeling he wasn't suppose to say that.

Merida rolled her eyes and returned back to her station. Hiccup was about to follow but turned back to Jack.

"Th.. thanks. You didn't have to do that" Hiccup said biting his lip nervously.

Jack shrugged. "No problem, freckles" He grinned slightly as Hiccups cheeks turned red.

I noticed this and my eye brow raised. Did I just witness something?

Hiccup then waved Jack off and ran to catch up with his partner. I crossed my arms looking at Jack.

"Freckles?" I asked.

"It was an insult" He shrugged going back to the archery.

I followed him. "Of all the insults you chose freckles?" I smirked.

"Alright then, it was banter" He muttered as he tried to avoid looking at my face when hitting another arrow into the target board, this time it was further away from the centre than last time.

"More like flirting"

Jack turned to me and rolled his eyes. "Lets move to another station, shall we?"

**REVIEW MY PRECIOUS **


	9. Chapter 9

Slow update I know and i apologise! also I'm sorry this is short.

Merida POV

It's 3am and here I am standing on the roof of the building we are staying in. The cold breeze flew through my frizzy hair, the fresh air feeling fresh on my face as if I'm the first one to breath it in of the day. The roof top is open to all Districts and is probably the only place that guards aren't securing. Which is kind of weird as you'd think this would be the highest of security. But that doesn't mean theres not cameras.

I took a deep breath and walked over to the metal railing that surrounded the roof. I placed both my hands on the cold bar of metal. Overlooking the building where various lights which flooded the city. It was a pretty site and if it was your first time being in this world you probably wouldn't believe that such beauty believed in something so cruel.

I took my foot to the first bar of the railing and then the other. I then stepped up slowly to the next bar holding on tightly. I was wobbly and could easily fall if I let go with no balance.

Once I was confident I could stand without holding on I let go of the railing and stood on it with my back straight staring down at the city.

"Don't do it!" A voice called from behind me.

I recognise that voice from anywhere, it was Hiccup.

"What are you doing here?" I asked not looking at him.

"Looking for you"

I rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Hiccup said.

"And why not? Because I'm going to live for a long time afterwards? Because you actually care because we are friends? Because I have a chance of winning? Because you want me to kill you instead of someone else? Because…. Because…

"BECAUSE" Hiccup shouted. "As soon as you take a step of that railing you won't be anywhere closer to where you want to be"

I finally turned my head to look at Hiccup. He was wearing some green pyjamas with black striped. His feet where bare and his head was messy he looked like he just woke up and came out straight from bed.

I sighed and decided he was probably right and brought my foot back down to the first bar. I was about to take the other one down too but then I slipped. I closed my eyes tight as I saw myself fall towards the city lights.

All of a sudden I felt a buzzing vibration power through my whole body as an eletric force pushed me back over the railing and onto the floor. I was laid out on my back in front of Hiccup, I took a deep breath.

"You knew that was going to happen didn't you" I said looking up at Hiccup, still laying on the floor.

Hiccup crouched down beside my head. "Kinda… shocks you doesn't it" He smirked.

"Move before I hit you" I growled.

"Yes Ma'am" He soon jumped up and gave me a hand to help me up too.

We walked back inside and towards our room. "So, What was you really doing up here?" I asked looking at Hiccup. I knew he couldn't have been looking for me really, how would he know I wasn't in my room? Besides he looks like he just literally woke up.

"Usually I go up there since not many of the Districts know that they can go up there. It's quiet and gives me the chance to think up there"

I nodded understanding what he meant. Hiccup walked me to my room which was just across the corridor to he's so he didn't have far to walk. "Last training day tomorrow… or well today" Hiccup announced.

I nodded standing outside my room.

"Well erm.. I guess I'll see you tomorrow… or later.. o..or whatever" He began to walk away to his room.

"Hiccup" I called

"mm?"

"Thanks" I said and walked into my room before he could ask what for.

Me and Hiccup had been sword fighting for the last hour. And I have to admit this training class has given hope to the weakling, his pretty good! I slashed my sword against his as he did the same to me. Suddenly my sword lost grip with he's causing him to knock the sword out of my grip.

I watched as my weapon dropped to the floor, I looked back at the freckled smug face he was showing as he leaned against his sword. Hiccup has come out of himself lately, he isn't as shy as we first met and he hardly stutters around me and Gobber any more.

The trio haven't made a single eye contact with him this morning too which could be helping his confidence slightly. Yesterday was a rough day since the whole Hiccup thing nearly killing one of the trio and all. Those guys had given him a hard time the last couple of days and I did feel sorry for Hiccup. But he does need to learn how to stick up for himself.

"What do you want to do now?" Hiccup asked.

I shrugged looking around the room. I noticed the two from District 11 over by the throwing station. Something was odd about the pair, well not really from goldy locks, mainly from the white haired one. He stuck up for Hiccup yesterday, but why? Doesn't he know that we will soon be fighting each other to the death?

Yes, soon. Even closer than soon. Tomorrow to be precis, after training we will be each having an interview with the game keeper. Gobber said its our last chance to sell ourselves to sponsors before we enter the arena.

"Well I'm going to practice my throwing" Hiccup said.

"Why?" I raised my eye brows and looked over to District 11. Jack had caught my gaze and quickly turned his attention back to his throwing practise.

"Well, yano.. to practice….." He fiddled with his fingers.

"And not because they.. I mean he is there?" I asked nearly curling my lips to a smirk.

"N.. no! o.. of course not!" Ah there was that stuttering again.

"Pfft of course not" I rolled my eyes. "Go a head without me, Im gonna go to the camouflage station"

Hiccup nodded and then left my side to join the other station. I observed him as he walked over, Jack gave him a nod before carrying on what he was doing.

Interviews in the next chapter. We are so close to entering the arena EEEEEKKKKKKK


End file.
